


Taunt

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [282]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Gokuhara Gonta, Awkward Boners, Coercion, Crying, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, During Canon, Embarrassment, Emotional Manipulation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kokichi is bored and, to pass the time, he decides to manipulate his most gullible classmate. Taunting Gonta and his schoolgirl crush is always fun.OR Gonta has a crush on Kokichi, but he can’t tell if Kokichi likes him back or is just taunting him.





	Taunt

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this ship, but I can't for the life of me find a way to ship it healthily!

“Hey, Gonta, come here a second!”

Gonta freezes in place as he walks towards his Ultimate Lab on the second floor, Kokichi’s voice coming from somewhere behind him. Sure enough, he turns around to see Kokichi running towards him, checked scarf askew and a smile on his face.

“Oh, hello, Kokichi,” Gonta says, waving awkwardly.

Oma Kokichi… this boy is a mystery to Gonta. Now, Gonta doesn’t pretend to understand people very well; a combination of his autism and living isolated from humans for ten years means he is very socially awkward. But in the few weeks since they all arrived at the Ultimate Academy, Gonta has began to understand most of the others. But not Kokichi.

His behaviour confuses Gonta so much. In these few weeks, Kokichi has lied to and manipulated everyone he’s spoken to, including Gonta (although he only realised it was all lies when Shuichi told him). In the class trial, he made a joke out of the death of their friends. He picks on people just to get a reaction. He calls Miu horrible names (although, she does it back) and bullies Keebo for being a robot. All in all, Kokichi is often a nasty person. But… but he also lies so much Gonta can’t be sure if his nasty behaviour is real or just an act. And he can be so kind too, especially to Gonta (he wants Gonta to teach the others about bugs). Plus, he flirts with Shuichi a lot, so he can be nice… Seriously, he doesn’t really know anything about Kokichi.

But there is one thing Gonta does know about Kokichi: Gonta has a crush on him. He hasn’t had very many crushes in his life, but he knows the feeling all too well. He has a crush on Oma Kokichi.

And this might explain the pinkish tinge to Gonta’s face as Kokichi darts over and stares up at his face. Gonta tries to make eye contact, but, when it hurts his eyes, he settles on staring at Kokichi’s forehead. Kokichi has such a lovely smile, even when he is only pretending to be happy. Is he pretending to be happy right now?

“There’s something I’ve just gotta do,” Kokichi says, and he grabs Gonta’s tie.

“What Kokichi doing…?”

Still smiling, Kokichi tightens his grip and tugs on it. Gonta bends forwards on reflex (not wanting to get strangled), and Kokichi uses this movement to grab his shoulders instead. And then…

Kokichi kisses him.

Kokichi kisses him.

Kokichi kisses him, his lips soft against Gonta’s. Gonta’s stomach clenches and his breathing hitches, totally shocked. But… it feels nice, so nice to be being kissed by the boy he has a crush on. Kokichi continues to kiss him, and Gonta tries his best to reciprocate, amazed by the situation he has found himself in. he never wants this sweet, gentle kiss to stop.

When Kokichi gently nibbles on his bottom lip, heat seems to pulse through Gonta’s body, and an embarrassing moan escapes his throat. It feels good, so good that he doesn’t even notice how his blood runs south, and he just feels lost in the kiss…

Breaking the kiss, Kokichi pushes Gonta away.

And glares at him.

Is he mad?

But why?

“Nee-heehee, you’re hilarious!” Kokichi says, giggling.

“Huh? Gonta is funny?” he says, wondering why his pants feel tight.

Kokichi stares at Gonta’s groin, and points. Gonta stares down at his groin, and his eyes widen. His pants bulge, and there can only be one cause for this. he has an erection. he has had erections before, but never whilst wearing clothes (he wakes up with them in bed sometimes, and he sleeps naked), so of course he didn’t recognise the feeling. But… this is bad. Gonta moves his hands to try and cover his crotch, but the pressure makes it worse. What should he do?

“No, not that kinda funny,” Kokichi says. “You’ve noticed, right? I mean, I just can’t believe you’ve got hard after a single kiss. You’re such a virgin.”

Well, Gonta is a virgin, but he fails to see how that is an insult.

But he can’t really think about that right now. Please, he thinks, nobody walk over and see this.

“Gonta is sorry, Kokichi,” he says, his face burning and wishing they weren’t in the hallway right now. A gentleman does not have an erection in public. He hunches forwards slightly, and finds this posture hides it more, so only someone looking for it would notice Gonta’s predicament. He can manage until it goes away, can’t he? “However… why Kokichi kiss Gonta?”

Kokichi grins, stepping closer. “I’m bored. I wanted to have some fun.”

“Kissing Gonta fun?”

“Not the kissing,” Kokichi whispers, and he grabs Gonta by the tie again. He tugs and jerks Gonta’s head down, and Kokichi’s grin gets broader. “I love spending time with you, Gonta. I love you.”

Gonta’s eyes widen, and something clenches in his stomach. His groin throbs uncomfortably, and Gonta doesn’t know what to do. He loves Kokichi even though he can be quite mean and Kokichi has gotten him into this embarrassing situation, but nobody has ever loved Gonta before.

“Kokichi… Gonta… uh, I—”

Before Gonta finishes speaking, Kokichi grabs him by the back of his neck and presses their lips together. The kiss is hard and forceful, and Gonta makes another embarrassing moaning sound. But then Kokichi starts running the tip of this tongue over Gonta’s lips, and the tickling sensation makes him flinch.

He tries to pull away, wanting to tell Kokichi he doesn’t like this type of kissing, but Kokichi keeps a tight grip on his neck. He doesn’t want to do this sort of kissing.

He wants it to stop.

When Kokichi’s tongue pushes into his mouth, Gonta gasps. His tongue is so hot and slimy against his own, and sends a horrible tingle through Gonta’s body. It feels horrible. Is this a sensory issue or something?

Whatever the cause, it makes tears sting in his eyes. With his far superior strength, Gonta places his hands on Kokichi’s chest and pushes him away. Kokichi stumbles backwards, and Gonta flinches again, wiping saliva from his lips.

“Gonta sorry. Kiss felt… bad. Sensory thing, Gonta think. Sorry, Kokichi.”

He stares at Kokichi, the boy he loves, the boy who just came over and kissed him, and he wants to cry.

But Kokichi beats him to it.

He starts sobbing, and tears stream down his face. Breathing hitching, Kokichi cries, “Gonta, you’re so mean! I just wanted to k-kiss the boy I love, but you pushed me. Why don’t you love me, Gonta? What d-did I do wrong?”

Gonta stares at him, his chest hurting. “Kokichi… Gonta didn’t… please… don’t cry. Gonta sorry. Gonta love you. Kokichi did nothing wrong.”

“So you’ll let me kiss you again, with my tongue doing that?” Kokichi says, smiling. Tears still shine on his face, but he doesn’t seem nearly upset anymore.

Gonta hesitates. He doesn’t want to do it (it felt so horrible), but he has hurt Kokichi’s feelings and a gentleman must never upset people. He wants to make Kokichi feel happy again. He wants to please Kokichi. So he nods and forces a smile and mumbles, “O-Okay.”

And before he can say anymore, Kokichi grins and shoves his tongue into Gonta’s mouth. Gonta shudders, not sure how long he can put up with this bad sensory input, but he doesn’t push Kokichi away. It is worth going through this to make Kokichi happy.

Maybe, if he does whatever Kokichi wants and makes him happy like a true gentleman, he will let Gonta be his boyfriend.

After what feels like forever, Kokichi stops kissing Gonta. He smiles as he pulls away, and whispers, “You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you? You love me, don’t you?”

Gonta’s eyes go wide, but he nods. “Y-Yes, Gonta… love Kokichi.”

He isn’t sure what he expected – maybe for Kokichi to hold his hands and ask him on a date – but it isn’t this. Never this.

Kokichi starts laughing, proper, howling laughter, and splutters, “I can’t believe you’re so gullible. One measly kiss and you were letting me make you uncomfortable, all for me. I wanted to taunt you, but I didn’t think it would be this easy. Nee-heehee.”

“Taunt?” Gonta says. “What Kokichi mean?”

“I mean… it’s amazing how stupid you are. And I never loved you.”

And, still giggling, he walks off.

Gonta sighs as a single tear leaks down his face, wondering why that had to happen. Why was Kokichi so mean?

The thing is, the first kiss was so nice… Gonta just knows he’ll fall for Kokichi’s games again if kissing is involved.

But… why did Kokichi want to taunt him like that? Has Gonta done something to upset Kokichi and this is payback? He doesn’t understand. But if that is true, he needs to make up with Kokichi. A gentleman must always apologise.

He doesn’t want Kokichi to be mean to him. How can he make Kokichi like him again? And does Kokichi really not love him?

And does Kokichi really not love him?

Gonta still loves Kokichi.

\---

Flopped on his bed, Kokichi tucks his hands behind his head and grins. He was right; manipulating Gonta is a great way to relieve boredom.

And now he knows Gonta’s feelings for him are more than just a crush, well, that makes things even better.

He really has Gonta wrapped around his little finger, doesn’t he? And with such a strong and gullible boy desperate to please Kokichi, he can cause so much havoc in this morning place.

Yes, with Gonta trailing around after him, Oma Kokichi can have so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
